Black Moon
by Cindy2k3
Summary: Naruto made a band called, 'Black Moon' along with five other guys, but Naruto used a transformation jutsu when it's concerned of 'Black Moon'. Also four of the five people don't know about this. How will Naruto go through with this situation? ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello everyone, this is Black Moon." A black haired teenager said, through the mic around his head, to the audience as they screamed and yelled.

The black haired teenager's name is Yukio Isao, singer of 'Black Moon'. He was 16 years old, has short jet black hair, red eyes and a handsome face. He wore a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his chest and stomach. His jeans was black also and on the knee area there was a rip on it, he also wore black shoes. On both of his ears he wore small hoop earrings. All in all he looked to be one of those cool looking guys with a matching personality to go with it.

"You know me as Yukio Isao, lead singer of 'Black Moon'. To my left is Kuro Kenta and the one to my right is Daichi Katsuki, our keyboard players. The one next to Kuro is Ryuu Nariko and the one next to Daichi is Jun Suzuki, is our guitarists." The introduction made the crowd scream.

Kuro Kenta was 17 years old, has short brown hair and matching colored eyes. He has the same earring as Yukio but on the right. He looked to be one of those calm and collected type of guy, he's also the smartest one in the group.

Daichi Katsuki was 18 years old, long light violet colored hair that's tied loosely over his shoulder and his eyes is colored hot pink. As for Kenta he wore the same kind of earring on his left ear. Kenta was the happy type of person who likes to eat.

Ryuu Nariko was 16 1/2 years old, has short brownish red hair, light green eyes. Ryuu is the hot-headed but considerate type of person.

Jun Suzuki was 16 1/2 years old too, has long black hair tied loosely and has violet colored eyes. He's the nicest person in the group.

They both wore two earrings on one of their ears. For Ryuu he wore two earrings on his right ear while Jun wore two earrings on his left.

The four wore similar clothes as Yukio but had a white shirt under and the top two buttons were undone.

"The song we will be playing to you guys is Miss Independent."

**(Miss Independent- By Ne-yo)**

As they performed the audience cheered till the end.

"Thank you very much for listen" Yukio said to the audience as they all walked out of the stage to the back.

"That was great Kuro, Daichi, Ryuu, Jun." Yukio complimented cooly.

"You two Yukio." Daichi said.

"Yea" Kuro said tiredly.

"You did great." Jun complimented.

"Your voice is good but I bet everyone was cheering because of my guitar playing." Ryuu said trying to inflat his ego as usual, but they knew he was complimenting him too.

"That was great everyone." They heard a man's voice.

"Thanks Kou" They all said to their manager, Kou Nakamura.

He has long blonde hair that stoped around his mid back, has blue eyes and wore his usual attire. White dress shirt tucked in his gray colored pants, brown shoes and a purple colored tie around his neck. He can sometimes be cool, but they're all scared of Kou when he uses a strange contraption called a gun, that he made with his own two hands, pointed at their direction.

"You can all go back to your home's now, remember next week on Saturday we will be performing in an underground club at 8:00pm."

"Yeah, yeah we got it." Ryuu said.

"Alright, but if you're late I'll have to shoot you." Kou said sadistically when he pulled out a gun at them, scaring the heck out of them.

"D-d-don't worry we'll d-d-definately come, right guys?" Jun stuttered as the others nodded.

"Good" Kou said as he put away the gun. "Okay, see ya everyone."

"See ya" Everyone said back to Kou as they walked away to their place.

When Yukio was close to his place he went to an ally and did a hand he whispered 'realise'.

There was then a poof of smoke around Yukio, when the smoke cleared instead of seeing Yukio there stood a 12 year old blonde boy, named Naruto Uzumaki, in Yukio's attire but shrunked in size a bit so it fits on him for some reason.

Naruto yawned as he continued to walk toward his apartment.

When he got there he directly went to his bed and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the day for the test; where the teachers decide to see if they are worthy to be a Genin.

Naruto woke up in his apartment with a bored look on his face.

When Naruto got ready for the academy he walked through the village with a fake expression on his face. His face had a big smile with a blue shine in her eyes. Naruto ignored the glares and the insults the villagers were giving him.

When Naruto was walking toward his academy, in front of the said place was full of students and their family members. He could hear the parents wishing good luck to their child.

Naruto noticed that some of the parents are looking at him in disgust along with their children. He made sure he had a smile in check as he walked through so he could get to his class. He quickly sat down on his seat.

'I wonder what song me and the guys would play.' Naruto pulled out 2 journals and looked through them. They're full of lyrics of songs Naruto made himself.

Naruto groaned when he couldn't find any songs he could sing on Saturday. 'I guess I could write a new song. I'll have to find Kou and tell him about it. I could also tell him to set a meeting so I could teach them the beat of the new song, after I make it that is.'

He then heard the door open to reveal their 2 teachers, Mizuki and Iruka.

Naruto hates Mizuki. No... he despises him.

Mizuki would always sabotage his studies and lesson for the past 5 years. He even sabotage s his homework and tests. He would put a genjutsu on them and show different kinds of questions. Which means if he answers those question and dis-spells after he would fail. The result of the failing grades is that he would end up as dead last.

Naruto found out from the beginning, when they were given their first homework of their first year, which enraged him.

At first he thought of dis-spelling it but then had an idea.

The idea was to let this whole thing continue and see how it goes. He would be dead last till he graduate and trick everyone. Knowing that when they see someone that seems to be weak they would let their guard down.

Naruto could feel the glare Mizuki is giving him.

"Okay class, today is the day of the test to prove if you could become a Genin." Iruka said. "There will be 3 tests. For the first part you all will be doing a written test."

Naruto just groaned, along with other students, at the word 'written test'.

'I hate written test.' Naruto thought.

After Iruka passed the test to everyone, they all began.

The test took an hour and a half. Surprisingly Naruto was the first one to finish, it took him 10 minutes to finish the test he _so_ disliked. For the rest of the time he thought of lyrics along with the beat as he wrote on his second journal, with the first journal next to him just in case he needs inspiration.

Naruto was so glad that he had an empty space between him and Sasuke. He has room to work on his stuff and Sasuke wouldn't ask him questions anytime soon thanks to the space.

"Alright everyone, put your pencils down." Naruto could hear a lot of people groan as they did as they were told.

Iruka then took everyone's test and then announced the second part of the test.

"Alright, for the second test you will all be showing me, Mizuki and the rest of the class the 3 academy jutsus you all learned. The substitution jutsu, transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu. But if you want to have extra credit you can show all of us a non-academy jutsu you have learned."

Naruto just ignored Iruka since that seems to be it. When he glanced at Mizuki, he sees him on Naruto's test, erasing and rewriting; and re-answering the questions if they were multiple choice questions.

'He thinks he could win. I'll show him.' Naruto thought confidently with a smirk on his face.

For a couple of minutes Naruto watched as people went up before him performing the 3 academy jutsus along with a non-academy jutsu.

Now it's his turn. "Next up Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka stated as he quietly wished him luck.

'Nows my time to shine as Naruto Uzumaki.' He thought as he walked up infront of the class.

Naruto did a few hand signs. "Substitution jutsu!"

There was a poof of smoke surrounding Naruto, when the smoke cleared up, there in his stand was one of the students in the back table.

"What the-? How did I-? Naruto!" He exclaimed as other people laughed at his reaction as Naruto smirked on the students seat before undoing the jutsu.

"Naruto" Iruka groaned behind his hand, which hid a small smile. Naruto laughed when he undo his jutsu and knew that Iruka was laughing on the inside too.

"Just do the next jutsu" Iruka said.

"Alright" Naruto said with a bright smile on his face. He did a few hand signs. "Transformation jutsu!"

There was another poof of smoke around Naruto and when it cleared up instead of seeing Naruto there was a naked teenage girl version of Naruto, with a line of clouds floating around to cover 'her' privates, in his stand.

He gave everyone a sexy pose and a blow of a kiss only to have a bunch of nose bleeds from mostly all of the males, while a bunch of girls gave 'her' a nasty glare. The only people that have a nose bleed and didn't give him a glare were Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Hinata.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him, who was thinking of how to avenge his clan, along with Shikamaru, who was sleeping. Chouji blushed but continued to eat his bag of chips. Shino didn't look like it under his shades and collar, but if you look closely you can see his cheeks are the color red. As for Hinata, she couldn,'t do anything but blush immensely and faint on the spot.

Naruto smirked at all the reactions and changed back into his true form.

"Stop playing around!" Iruka yelled, with nose plugs in his nose, while he used his special jutsu. Demon-sized head jutsu.

"Fine" He whined before doing the next jutsu.

After hearing a few poofs there stood 10 Narutos beside the original one with a grin on their faces, while the original smirked. Everyone was shocked to see the dead-last had more clones than Sasuke.

"How's this?" Naruto questioned a shocked Iruka.

"Quiet impressive" Iruka complimented as he examined the clones, after he got out of his shock. He then went into another shock when he touched it.

"Naruto...don't tell me... This is a...solid clone." Everyone in the class frozed just when they got their shock.

"Yep" The clones answered with a smirk.

Naruto dismissed the clones and grinned when Iruka passed him a blue headband, still in a bit of shock. Naruto frowned. "Can I have a black colored one?" He requested.

Naruto grinned again when Iruka switched the blue with a black colored one. "Thanks" He walked happily back to his seat. Naruto could feel a glare from Mizuki, Sasuke and Sasuke's fan girls when he sat.

He knew why but brushed it off.

Naruto zoomed out as he stared out the window. He would yawn time to time as he waited till Iruka started annoucing about who would be rookie of the year.

"Alright, thank you everyone for doing your best on the test. Now I will be announcing list from rookie of the year to dead-last." He said calmly looking at his papers.

"This year's rookie of the year is...Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone had surprised looks on their faces, except for Shino thanks to his glasses and his jacket for hiding most of his face.

"Wait! Why is that baka rookie of the year?" A certain pink haired girl screamed after her shock.

"Because Saukra, Naruto has a perfect score as you have seen, like the rest of us." Iruka said, getting quite annoyed.

"So did Sasuke-kun!" One of the fangirls yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Sasuke-kun is the best!"

After a few minutes of hearing a bunch of fangirls voices Iruka lost his patience.

"Shut up!" He yelled at them, making every single person to be quiet. "Now that you all calmed down let me announce the team arrangements."

"Squad 1-" Naruto ignored Iruka and spaced out thinking about a beat.

When Iruka finished annoucing Squad 6 he noticed Naruto isn't paying attention. He sighed and instead of yelling he took out a chalk and threw it at his forehead.

"Ow~" Naruto whined in a childish way, rubbing his forehead that had a hint of red on the center. "What was that for?"

"That's for not paying attention!" Iruka answered. "Now where was I?... Oh right! Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto payed attention to Iruka whole-heartedly, wondering who he would have as his partners knowing that a Squad is consisted of 3 Genins and 1 Jounin instructor.

"Sakura Haruno," Naruto cheered even though on the inside he was depressed, while Sakura slammed her head on the desk.

"and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered, while Naruto slammed his head against his desk. He doesn't hate him as much as he hate Mizuki, but he don't like his dark and arrogant personality.

"Don't let that title get to your head dobe. You'll get in my way." Sasuke said, not looking at Naruto.

'Same goes to you' Naruto glared. "What did you say?"

"Hard of hearing?" Sasuke taunted.

"Why you-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when he felt his wrist vibrating.

**(I don't know if they have watches, TVs and such, (not to be rude)but I don't care. I'm going to say they do.)**

Naruto took a glance at his right wrist and saw the screen of his black watch blinking 'Kou', who happened to be the person that made him and the other four's watches, as it continued to vibrate. Below the name had a green square that said 'Accept', while the other was red that said 'Decline'.

'Kou?' Naruto thought, he quickly yelled out to Iruka. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" He ran out the door not going to stay to hear Iruka's answer.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, getting tired when Naruto leave class unexpectedly.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto was standing in an empty hallway, snickering when he heard Iruka yelled out his name.

He could still feel his watch vibrating, so he raised it to his face and touched the screen where the green square was.

The moment his finger touched the button the screen changed to reveal Kou, Black Moon's manager.

"Kou" Naruto said in a deep tone that belonged to Yukio Isao, lead singer of Black Moon.

"Hello Naruto!" He said happily.

"Is there a reason why you are calling me?"

"Getting to the point as usual." Kou stated, before smirking. "I was wondering if you were busy today."

"Not sure, I just passed my Genin test. I'm not sure what we're doing after hearing the team placement, but I'm pretty sure that when it's lunch time we can talk to each other." Naruto said.

"Is that so... Well when it's lunch time meet me in the Park." He ordered before the line was cut off showing what time it was.

11:45am

'15 minutes' Naruto noted in his head before walking back to his classroom.

Naruto walked back inside he noticed that Iruka just finished anouncing the team placement, because when he walked inside he heard Iruka congratulated everyone.

Naruto then pulled on his fake mask and said in a cheerful tone. "Hey, what did I miss?"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in a scolding tone.

"Yea?" He said playfully, making Iruka even more mad. "Just get back to your seat!"

Naruto gave a goofy smile before sitting at his seat.

"After lunch come back here to meet your Jounin instuctors. Class dismissed!" When he said the two last words mostly half of the class went out to eat, while most of the other half were surrounding Sasuke and asked him to eat with them, only to get a cold glare from the said Uchiha.

Naruto quickly went out the door to go to the Park to meet Kou. However when he was almost to the Park he looked around if anyone was looking and when there was no one he went into an Ally and went behind a large trash bin.

He did a few hand signs and tranformed into Yukio.

He wore dark blue ripped jeans, a gray t-shirt, over it was a black jacket that was buttoned but leaving the two buttons undone along with a gray scarf wrappred around his neck, and he wore black boots that has a chain wrapped around it once.

Yukio put on black shades to complete the look. When he walked out he could here whispers from blushing girls who looked at him, talking about his looks, that is until he heard a squeal when one of the ladies recognized him.

"It's Yukio Isao from Black Moon!" The female ran towards him and pulled out a pen and a pad asking for his autograph.

Yukio ignored the woman and continued walking, that is until one second later he was crowded with many females that were fans of Black Moon, asking him for an autograph, shake their hands and/or other things.

Yukio, however, didn't stop his foot work as he walked to the park. He noticed Kou was on a bench waving to him, and walked to him.

"How are you doing?" Kou said.

"What do you think?" He answered with a questioned, motioning to the squealing girls around him. "What do you need anyway?"

"Well it's been a year since Black Moon have been created, and I was thinking that it is time we introduce the world to Black Moon. Don't you think?" He grinned.

Yukio could feel a large headache forming thinking of having to do more work than usual, or it could be from all the screaming the girls have made. But accepted it anyway. "When is it?"

"I'm not sure, that's what I was going to ask you." Kou gave Yukio a goofy grin.

Yukio thought and said that he'll think about it. "Now can you take us somewhere private? I don't wish to be here with some many fans screaming."

"Sure thing." Kou grabbed Yukio's shoulder and did a hand sign before using Teleport Jutsu.

* * *

><p>In the corner of Konoha, near the main part of the village, was a large white luxurious house with a dark blue roof, that has lots of windows.<p>

The house has two floors seeing as there were many rooms for something to hold or to do there, while there are still more empty rooms.

The first floor held a living room on the right side of the house. The living room held a flat screen TV, long white couch in front of the screen with matching chairs on each side. Between the TVs and the couch was a long coffee table with 4 short stools, 2 on each sides. Below the flat screen TV was a shelf that has a bunch of CDs, movies, games and other things.

Surrounding the couch was 3 steps of stairs that leads to the actual floor. On one corner, back of the right side of the room, had a BIG jacuzzi. Next to the jucuzzi, on the back of the left side of the room, held white fluffy robes, slippers, and towels. Between the two was a door the held a large bathroom.

In the middle of the room, behind the white couch after the 3 steps of stairs, was shelves that held books and scrolls. The shelves started from the middle to the front of the room, as it touches the floor to barely touching the ceiling. Near the shelves up in the front of the room, next a large window was a long table that was surrounded by stools, for a place to read, eat, drink, and to hang out at.

In the front of the left side of the room was a door way to a large hallway. The hallway contained the front door, a door on the other side of the room held a large kitchen. On the other side of the front door, besides the doors of the living room and the kitchen, was a modern grand staircase. One on each side held staircase that was in a arc before meeting the second floor, leaving a large hall between the stairs that led to the back door to the backyard, which held a BIG pool.

On the second floor, it held multiple rooms.

One side of the hall, each room held a section or a type of place to use.

Such as the Practice room, where they practive singing or dancing, almost in every corner they stood a glass wall. One wall was the one the door was attached to, along with a refrigerator that held water, juices and other stuff.

Another for their Ninja Training, even though they don't know their actual form or identification, they practice jutsus in the room that held dummies, weapons and other things that could help training.

They also have a Sauna room, where they can relax that holds a shelf filled with towels and such to wear while in there. However if they don't want to just sweat by heated air then they go to the room next to it, where the hotsprings were. The same as the Sauna room, in a corner there holds a shelve filled with towels and other things.

The other side of the hall, were filled with bedrooms.

However, seeing as they were TOO many doors that could add up to about 150 doors, which means 75 doors on each side, on the doors were plastic glass. Each plastic glass, on the side of the hallway with multiple kinds of rooms, had a paper to name what the room was, while the other side of the hallway with the bedrooms were mostly empty seeing as there are no one sleeping in the room, except for the first six rooms.

The list of the bedrooms they belong to:

1. Kou (Black Moon's Manager)

2. Yukio (Black Moon's Singer)

3. Kuro (One of Black Moon's Keyboard players)

4. Daichi (Another of Black Moon's Keyboard players)

5. Ryuu (One of Black Moon's Guitarists)

6. Jun (Another of Black Moon's Guitarists)

In the living of the house there was a poof of smooke before Yukio and Kou appeared after the smoke cleared.

"It's been a while since I came here." Yukio stretched his arms before plomping his butt on the big white couch.

He closed his eyes before dispelling his Genjutsu.

Kou chuckled before plomping his butt on the couch a feet next to Naruto.

"Yeah, so when are you going to dispell the other Genjutsu?" Kou said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for taking too long. I was helping a fellow author, Rondo23. Please read some of the stories, but I have to warn you they are 'M'.<strong>

**So as an apology I made the chapter long.**

**Also I am making new stories.**

**One called, 'Mizuki's Love Life' Crossover of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/ Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero! or Ai Ore!**

**_It's about a girl, that looks like a male, along with her band mates of Blaue Rosen going to England and some other students, are going to England as one of their new students for the School that represents the England version of Saint Rosen High. However as Mizuki adventures through England by herself, she saw a clumsy maid needing assistant and couldn't help but help a girl in distress. However the moment she met the Young Master and the butler of the manor, her life changed._**

**Another called, 'Two New Hosts' Crossover of Naruto/Ouran High School Host Club**

_**Two honor students gained access into enrolling into Private Ouran Academy for High School. Everyone, but a the ones that found out or knew, thought that the tall one was a boy while the short one was a girl, but they were wrong. What mostly surprised everyone was that the short one of the two was 8 years old. While they were looking for a room to study in, they came across a music room. They didn't think anything wouldn't happen, but they were wrong when they came across a Host Club, and when they broke an expensive vase they were now the Host Club's dogs before turning into Hosts to pay off their debt.**_

**The third's called, 'An Alternate Dimension' Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

_**It's about an orphan, who has a passion for dancing and is quite a singer. She was a tomboy who love Koreon boy bands, like SHINee, MBLAQ, Super Junior and others' songs, and some Japanese songs too. When she listen to them with her IPod she would either dance along with the song as one of her favorite members of the song, or sing along with the song. She didn't have any friends, because of her unusual red eyes, so she didn't worry when she died in a car accident, while she was distracted listening to song on her IPod. When she died, she, for some reason, ended up in another dimension. She was lying on the garden, behind the Phantomhive Manor. When someone came across her injured body they took care of her, by the order of the Master of the manor. When she woke up healed, she then became a servent of the Phantomhive manor.**_


End file.
